


22 Years

by JasmineDragonFineTeas



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Please Love me, Soulmates, You are so done, but noo, he just couldnt finish his sentence, maybe a chap 2 idk, soul mates, soulmate, this is a cute one shot, you just want a cute wrist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineDragonFineTeas/pseuds/JasmineDragonFineTeas
Summary: In a world where your soulmates first words said to you are on your wrist, you have a lot of trouble meeting yours.He could at least finish the damn sentence.(grillbz x reader one shot) (maybe a chap 2 if anyone wants.)





	22 Years

**Author's Note:**

> cute one shot to get back into writing. anyways, if u want a chap 2 lemme know. follow my tumblr and give me advice for fics! @jumin-trash

The world is sadistic.

Ever since it was formed, humans (and monsters) have had words on their wrists. The words on your wrist are the first things your soulmate says to you. You each have it, and until you meet them, it is actual hell trying to figure things out. For the past centuries, humans have had phrases that they have never been able to find with another, meaning that something in the universe went wrong, and they never met. However, with the returning of monsters, that explained everything. People were against them until they realized that monsters are some of the soulmates that we have been searching for.

Yet, you still can’t find yours.

You are 22, out of college, and with your two best friends. You have been promising this trip since 8th grade. Now you guys are currently in Nevada.

“___, get up! We have to leave in 30 minutes or my itinerary will be completely off!” Gage yelled. You groan back at him, something completely inaudible, but you still groaned nontheless.

“Might as well get up, ___, you know he won’t stop bugging you until your up.” Jayse says, smiling at you from your doorway.

You know you should. Gage has literally thrown a bucket of water at you before, in order to make you wake up. With that thought, you push yourself up and make sure to flip off Jayse. All he does is smile and walk downstairs. You grab a hairbrush and begin to get ready. While brushing your hair, you make note of the tattoo on your wrist, written in a beautiful, immaculate handwriting.

“It's quite strong so you” 

That is it, the only thing on your wrist. It isn’t even a complete sentence, like theyre cut off in the middle of their phrase. When you meet them, you’re gonna have to make sure they know how annoying it is, only having a half written sentence on your wrist. 

After 20 minutes of getting ready as fast as you can, you saunter downstairs to your friends. You first see Gage, he waves at you, and seemingly relaxes once he knows you're ready. He is very concise and likes to manage things, but honestly, you’d be lost without him. His wrist is written in a terribly sloppy half-cursive half-regular handwriting.

“You’re taking me tomorrow, right?” 

His makes just as much sense as yours. Also, the handwriting really pisses him off. He makes sure to wear a lot of things to cover it.

Then you see Jayse. He is laid back, and really cool. You two are so alike, you swear that he is your actual soulmate. His wrist however is written with the handwriting of your average, tired college student.

“Oh my god, you’re my soulmate!”

His is straight forward, and rather common. He hates it. He envies you and Gage, wishing he was unique. 

“____, stop staring and come on! We are getting breakfast at a monster bar and I really want to go there, like, immediately.” Gage says, literally pulling your arm down the hall and out of the apartment. He throws you in the back of the car with little to no regard of your safety.

“Gage, chill. We are fine. I doubt theyre gonna close if were two minutes late, especially in the morning.” Jayse says, making Gage roll his eyes.

“Not everyone likes being as laid back as you guys. Maybe there is a reason I made Dean’s List.” He says smugly, making you chuckle.

“You copied my Physics homework atleast twice a week” You say to him. He rolls his eyes and starts the car. You grab the AUX cord immediately, before they can stop you.

“No! No more of listening to your weeaboo anime intros!” Jayse yells, and you stick out your tongue. You don’t respond, you only sing the intro to Yuri On Ice, while the boys groan in unison.

===

You arrive to an aesthetically pleasing resturaunt, and overtop of it, a sign saying ‘Grillby’s’ is shining brightly. The entire building is made of bricks, and you love it. Gage pulls out money and counts how much can be spent exactly on breakfast.

“We each get twenty-three dollars and seven cents!” He says proudly, and Jayse hits his arm, making him yell in pain.

You all walk into this bar, seeing it almost empty. You thought it was a laid back resturaunt, not a bar! Regardless, they say they serve breakfast. Jayse runs to the bar, ever since he turned 21, he has always sat at the bars any chance he got. Looking behind the counter, you see a monster, a fire elemental that is. 

You and Gage follow behind him, sitting both to the left of him. The monster smiles(?) at you guys, and walks up to you. 

“Welcome to Grillby’s, may I help you?” He says to Jayse, in a crisp, charcoal voice. It makes you shiver, and it's kinda hot, but whatever.

“Okay, Gage, you can get mad and I know it's breakfast, but Im gonna order three rounds of your Strawberry Lamita.” He says, smiling. Gage slams his head on the table.

“Of course you order three rounds of alchohol to start our day.” Gage says, rubbing his temple. The flame elemental walks away, without saying another word.

You block out their bickering, and look at your wrist again. It has been on your mind a lot. You just finished college, and never met your soulmate. You honestly thing something must have gone completely wrong, making it so you’ll die alone.

“Hey, ____, you alright?” Gage asks, pausing his miniature argument with Jayse.

“Yeah, it’s just the whole soulmate thing.”

“Yeah, it’s tought. Especially for you, your wrist isn’t even a sentence!” Jayse says, examining his own wrist.

Before you know it, the Elemental is back with your drinks. He lays them in front of the boys first, and then you. He looks at you, and you can see small white dots, and you can presume are his eyes. You nod and smile to show your thanks.

“It’s quite strong, so you-” The elemental starts, and you freeze.

“HOLY SHIT!” Jayse yells, interrupting the Elemental, “YOU’RE HER SOULMATE!” He exclaims, pointing at you. The few monsters turn and look at you, wondering if what is being said is true. The monster freezes, his face turns into a pale blue color, and you don’t know what to say.

No one is talking. Everyone is staring. Gage is literally just downing his entire drink, mumbling about how he is going to need it after this. 

After about two minutes, you say the only thing you have rehearsed to say for this very moment.

“I wait 22 years for you, and you can’t even finish a sentence?”


End file.
